


The one where Richie gets his heart broken

by stormypasta88



Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak is a Little Shit, F/M, Good Sibling Mike Wheeler, I didn't know tagging was so hard, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Whump, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler and Boris Pavlikovsky are triplets, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Sad Richie Tozier, boris pavlikovsky loves Theodore decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormypasta88/pseuds/stormypasta88
Summary: Valentine’s Day 1985 was the day where Richie Wheeler decided he was going to tell Eddie Kaspbrak how he really feels.-this is the first fic I've written in like 3 years please excuse a horrible story line lmao
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Richie Tozier & Mike Wheeler, Theodore Decker & Boris Pavlikovsky
Series: The One with the Wheeler Triplets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585396
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	The one where Richie gets his heart broken

**Author's Note:**

> Quick notes:
> 
> -all of their last names are Wheeler  
> -Mike's the oldest, Richie's the youngest  
> -Richie's the shortest  
> -This au is all 3 of their universes put into one. minus the whole demon clown n demogorgon stuff.  
> -I'm going to refer to Eleven as Jane throughout most of the fics simply because it flows better

Richard Wentworth Tozier-Wheeler was truly a wild child. Unlike his brothers, he was hyperactive and talkative which annoyed his family. He loved his losers and his brothers and sisters. He loved his life, and a certain short hypochondriac in super tiny shorts that hugged his butt ever so well. Until he got his heart broken. 

Valentines Day 1985 was when little Richie Wheeler decided that he'd never celebrate it again. Mike and his girlfriend Jane had gone out for the day with Chief Hopper and Boris and his best friend (Even though Richie had suspected there was more going on) Theodore took over the basement to watch movies, with no Richies invited. But he didn't care cause he was going to tell Eddie Kaspbrak that he liked him. He had stolen one of Mike's button ups and some of Boris's jeans that weren't dirty and took a look at himself in the mirror. All 5'2 of himself staring back at him, unlike his 5'4 brothers. His hair was somewhat tamed today and he looked pretty good. He was happy with his choices. Running downstairs he grabbed the card that he and Mike had spent hours carefully writing last night and some flowers that he was 110% sure that Eddie wasn't allergic too. With one last look at himself in the mirror, and he had left. He grabbed Nancy's bike out of the garage because it was the only one with a basket and she hadn't used it in years. He carefully placed the flowers and card in the little basket and set off to profess his love for Eddie Kaspbrak. He had biked over to Eddie's millions of times, he could bike there with his eyes closed. But this time was scarier than usual. So many "What If's" filled his head as he pedaled his way to the boy he loved. Much faster than he would've liked, Richie stood in front of the house that Eddie and his devil mother lived in. He took a deep breath and got off the bike and grabbed the card and flowers and silently prayed to God for courage and confidence. 

He slowly walked up the stairs and rang the doorbell to the house. Richie knew that Eddie's mom was currently at her book club so it was just Eddie at home today. The door opened to none other than Eddie Kaspbrak in all his glory. "Rich, what are you doing here?" He asked once he saw Richie on the other side of the door. Richie opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Eddie looked beautiful. In trade of his shorts, he wore a pair of black sweatpants that were clearly too big for him and a sweatshirt that Richie had never seen before. He looked stunning. "I wanted to tell you something, Eds." Richie stammers. "Get it together Wheeler!" He thought to himself. "I-I like you Eddie. A lot. I got you some flowers and I had to triple check that they had very little pollen in them. And I made Mike help me write you this card even though he wanted to spend time with Jane and I-" Richie rambles on and on. Eddie felt his cheeks blush at his words, but felt the guilt gnawing at his heart even more. "Richie I-" Eddie started before Richie cut him off. "Here, take it" He said and practically shoved the items into Eddie's hands. He smiled . "Richie, I. I don't feel the same way." Eddie said quietly. Richie could feel his world collapsing around him. He was silent. He could vaguely register Eddie still speaking before he turned away. "Sorry for bothering you. See you, Eddie." Richie said, voice barely above a whisper. Richie walked down the stairs and back to Nancy's bike, tears filling his eyes. He got on the bike, turned away and pedaled away as fast as he could with his tear filled vision. 

As soon as Richie got home, he threw the bike down in the garage and sulked into the house. He was met with his brothers talking excitedly in the kitchen about their day with their loved ones. "-And after that he got scared while watching one of them. I don't remember which one though. But he cuddled up closer to me and soon enough he was laying on me! It was great Mike!'" He could hear Boris rambling on about his day with Theo. Richie wished that he and Eddie could watch horror movies together and that Eddie could lay on him while they watched them. He wished that today had gone better. Richie had tried to quietly slip through the kitchen and into the triplet's room when Mike caught his attention. "Richie?" He called. "Richie, what happened?"Mike said. He was the oldest and called Richie his baby brother, and treated him as such. Most days Richie got annoyed by it, saying that they were the same age and that he acted like the baby most of the time. But days like today? Richie really needed it. Richie couldn't find the words to tell them what happened. He was choked on sobs. He could hear Boris approach them warily. Suddenly, the floodgates had opened and Richie was pressed against Mike's chest, clutching onto his shirt as if Mike were about to disappear. He felt Mike wrap his arms around him as he sobbed. 

It took Richie a very long time to calm down. He varied between sobbing into Mike and Boris and at one point in time sobbed into Boris's lap because Jane had called Mike, making him sob even harder. When Richie's sobbing had calmed down into sniffles and very red eyes, Boris asked what happened, while petting his hair softly. "Eddie doesn't like me back" He replied into his chest, now situated on the couch on Boris's lap curled into his chest under a blanket. Boris sighed and continued to pet his hair. To Mike and Boris, Richie's crush on Eddie had been no secret. Boris remembers the journal entry Richie had made that consisted of "R+E" and the word "spaghetti" all over it. When he was confronted about it, Richie had told his brothers everything. Since then, the heart eyes and the looks that he gave Eddie became more noticeable. Boris loved his little brother more than he loved Theo and it pained him to see him hurt. After 20 minutes, Richie fell asleep curled into Boris. By that time, Mike had reentered the room after getting off the phone with Jane. He didn't want to take the call, especially since he knew his little brother was hurting. But he also knew that Jane didn't like it when Mike didn't answer her calls. He walked back into the living room to Richie asleep on Boris and Boris starting to doze off himself. Mike went over and poked Boris awake. As soon as Boris opened his eyes, Mike mouthed "What happened?" as he pointed to the boy sleeping on his lap. Boris responded with a simple "Eddie." and turned his focus back onto the boy. Mike sighed before looking at the clock. It was only 7:30 and he knew their parents weren't going to be back for a long time with Baby Holly and Nancy was away with Jonathan for the week, so it was just the triplets for awhile. Boris and Mike shared a look, deciding to take Richie to bed. The poor boy was exhausted, both emotionally and physically, and his brothers wanted to do nothing but help him.

As carefully as he could, Boris picked up the sleeping boy and slowly made his way up the stairs and into their shared room. Their room consisted of a bunk bed and single twin bed. Mike, being the oldest, claimed the single bed. Richie wanted the top bunk so he could feel taller than his brothers and left Boris with the bottom bunk by default. Mike and Boris shared a look, they knew they weren't going to get Richie into his bed by themselves so they decided to put Richie in Mike's bed for the night. "Boris, what about his clothes?", Mike said, taking into account that Richie was still dressed in a button up and nice jeans. "Or, our clothes rather?". They shared a look of sympathy and confusion. They've shared a room since they were born so changing his clothes wasn't the problem. But the sympathy they had was so prominent. Richie went to his brothers for help with clothes, via stealing them so he looked nicer. They didn't care that he had stolen their clothes, but felt bad because he dressed up only to get rejected. The boys quickly changed Richie's clothes into some sweatpants and Boris's snowboarding shirt. They tucked him like their mother used to when they were smaller and left Richie to sleep the days pain away. As they left the room, the older two silently walked downstairs and turned the TV on and mindlessly watched TV. " I hope he feels better." Mike said quietly. He stood and pulled Boris up with him. As he prepared to ask why he was pulled up, Mike engulfed him into a very tight hug. "I love you, B" Mike said. His grip slightly lessened. "Love you too Mikey." He replied softly.

As their heartbroken brother slept on upstairs, Boris and Mike knew they were going to support and love their little brother with their entire beings, even if Eddie didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry the ending is so terrible I didn't know where to end it lol
> 
> please leave suggestions and things I can improve on
> 
> thanks!
> 
> (say hi on tumblr @stormypasta88)


End file.
